Tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ?
by Amy Baskerville
Summary: "Les mots étaient faciles à dire et pourtant mes sentiments restaient enfermés, figés, plaqués d'une main froide sur le béton. Toutes ces choses que je n'ai pas dite, et parfois teintées de regrets, étalées sous mes yeux sur le bitume." Une histoire de "presque", de "parfois", de peur et d'espoir. L'histoire d'une vie dont Lovino a repris le contrôle, difficilement. Une victoire ?
1. Prologue

Hey !  
Je reviens avec une toute nouvelle fic, cette fois ci du point de vue de Lovino. J'aime beaucoup ce personnage, je trouve qu'il s'adapte très bien à des thèmes plus sérieux en gardant une touche d'humour (même si dans cette fic l'humour sera peut être pas le plus présent, j'essaierai de faire en sorte qu'il y en ait quand même suffisamment) - tout ça pour dire, **cette fic traitera de pas mal de sujets pas forcément joyeux** , mais importants à mon sens, alors vous voilà prévenus ! :3  
Le développement sera sans doute plus lent que ce que je fais d'habitude, avec une gradation plus marquée, et je ne suis pas encore entièrement sûre de ne pas changer de point de vue et écrire à travers les yeux d'un autre personnage pour un chapitre de temps en temps. On verra, laissons une place au mystère !  
J'ai quand même bien pour projet de finir celle-là, j'ai déjà un chapitre de prêt et un plan de fait, cette fois, vous aurez une fic entière, promis, même si je mettrai parfois du temps à poster. **J'ai mis le pairing SpaMano, mais ce ne sera pas le plus important, bien qu'ayant une place centrale.** Ne vous attendez pas à une avalanche de romance, vous risqueriez d'être déçus, et c'est pas un truc donc on a envie, ni vous ni moi ^w^  
 **Il est possible que le titre, le résumé, le rating changent un peu, et que des personnages soient ajoutés !**  
N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, les critiques aident toujours, et les commentaires motivent !  
Bonne lecture~

* * *

 _ **PROLOGUE**_

Tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ? Dis-moi. Tu t'es déjà senti écrasé et tu t'en foutais ? Tu t'es déjà senti vide et tu voulais crever ? T'as déjà regardé ton reflet dans le miroir et pensé « c'est pas moi, moi je suis loin, bien loin, parti » ? T'as déjà eu envie de t'envoler, regardé par le fenêtre, et voulu tenter ? T'as déjà tenté ? Putain, dis-moi, t'aurais tenté ? Quand tu vois les oiseaux, t'as déjà eu envie qu'ils s'écrasent ? Écrasés, écrasés comme toi, comme nous, comme moi. Écrasés et crevés, comme moi, comme moi, comme moi.

Tu t'es déjà senti comme moi ? Paraîtrait qu'on est tous pareil. Tous aussi barges et seuls et cons et tristes. Qu'on a tous déjà regardé par la fenêtre, et été tentés. Alors dis-moi, dis-moi, est-ce que tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ? Aussi sale et usé, aussi terne et délavé, aussi paumé, aussi déglingué ?  
Moi, je me sens comme ça tous les matins. Et tous les matins, tous ces putains de matins, quand j'ai le malheur de me réveiller, je te hais un peu plus. Toi, là. Et j'aimerais que tu crèves, t'as pas idée à quel point. Oh, c'est vrai, tu m'connais pas. T'as pas besoin. De toute façon si tu me voyais dans la rue, t'en aurais rien à foutre, tu passerais à côté en me jugeant, comme tous les autres. Alors, dis-moi, dis-moi..

Dis-moi pourquoi à travers les mots, à travers les pages, tu voudrais essayer de me comprendre, de lire mes sentiments, mes défaites et mes hontes, alors que si tu me voyais demain dans le bus tu m'regarderais même pas ? Pourquoi, dis-moi, dis-moi, pourquoi ? Va parler à ton voisin, à ce débile sur le banc, à ce gamin qui sort de l'école, à cette vieille qui crèvera demain. Parle-leur, à eux, à ceux que tu vois tous les jours, au lieu de t'enfermer dans ton confort hypocrite et ta philanthropie sélective.

La beauté dans ce monde, la beauté des gens, la bonté, tout ça c'est des conneries, moi non plus j'y crois pas. J'y ai cru, un jour. Et ce jour-là, j'ai du mal à même m'en rappeler distinctement, mais j'en sais tout de même assez pour te dire : c'était une erreur. Faire confiance, c'est signer ton arrêt de mort. Je suis pas tombé dans le panneau, moi, j'ai vu l'embrouille dès le début. Quand le réveil sonne, chaque matin, que je pars pour le lycée, chaque matin, que je m'assois seul dans le bus, chaque matin- en fait, non, plus vraiment. Parce que tu vois, maintenant, y'a ce mec, ce type un peu bizarre, un étudiant transféré qui s'assoit à côté de moi.

Il me dérange, je lui ai dit, mais les profs nous ont collés ensemble. J'aime pas ça, non, pas du tout. Mais comme il est espagnol, que je suis italien, qu'on est en France, les profs se sont dit « deux étrangers ça va bien ensemble » et nous forcent à rester ensemble. Comme si Espagne et Italie, c'était la même chose. Comme si il me rappelait mon pays, ma maison, ma famille, comme si il me réconfortait, comme si on était lié. Je te l'ai dit, les gens sont cons. Alors on fait semblant de pas trouver ça raciste ou complètement débile et on se contente de dire qu'on parle tous les deux français -tu crois quoi ?- et qu'il sait marcher tout seul dans les couloirs. Mais non, rien n'y fait.

Je pense qu'il a fini par y prendre goût, au fil des semaines, maintenant il proteste même plus, il vient même squatter dans le bus. Et comme Feliciano – mon frère jumeau – n'a même pas le même emploi du temps, j'ai aucun argument pour le virer. J'ai essayé le « j'aime pas ta sale tronche », il a fait semblant de pas comprendre.

Feli, c'est la seule personne que j'aime. Ça fonctionne bien avec lui : il parle, il sait rien faire tout seul et il est ultra-sociable et naïf. Mon exact opposé. Des fois, tu sais, je me dis qu'à la naissance on a été coupés en deux, lui c'est la bonne partie, et moi la mauvaise. Il n'y a que lui qui me rend bon, et que moi qui le rend mauvais. Tu vois si je suis pas un salaud.

Quand je me suis assis dans le bus ce matin, l'espagnol était déjà là. Comme à chaque fois, il m'avait gardé une place, alors je m'y suis assis. Il m'a souri, mais il a rien dit. Pour ça je peux pas me plaindre : il dit presque jamais rien. En tout cas, pas avec moi. Je l'entends, parfois, parler pendant des heures avec animation en cours ou au téléphone. Mais quand il est à côté de moi, il sourit et il se tait. Au début il parlait un peu. En Français, parfois en Espagnol, et il a même essayé l'Italien. Puis il a laissé tombé, et c'était mieux. Même avec un sourire niais sur la tronche, au moins il respecte le silence. Enfin, si, des fois il fait du bruit. Il chantonne, souvent des berceuses, des chansons aux airs calmes et aux accents chantants. Ça me gênait, au début, puis je m'y suis fait. Maintenant, je m'en fous.

Alors, d'une certaine façon, je le tolère, cet espagnol. C'est pour ça que, ce matin, quand je l'ai vu assis dans le bus, je me suis assis à côté. Je lui ai pas souri – tu me prends pour qui, franchement – mais il en avait rien à faire, et moi non plus. Il a pas dit un mot de tout le trajet, moi non plus. Quand on est arrivé devant le lycée, on s'est levé et on est sorti, j'ai marché jusqu'à la salle à travers les couloirs déserts, et il m'a suivi sans faire de bruit, même ses pas je les entendais à peine. Et quand j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai pu oublier qu'il était là, et c'était presque supportable.

Maintenant, c'est ça, ma nouvelle routine. Oh, crois pas, ça change pas grand-chose au fond. Les jours passent, toujours pareil. Tu sais, parfois, il se passe un truc dans ta vie, c'est comme un grand chamboulement, et pourtant le jour passe, toujours pareil, les même minutes et les mêmes heures, et au final, sur ton lit de mort, tu t'en foutras. Parce que ça changera jamais rien. Tu me crois pas ? D'accord. Regardes, peut être bien que là, là, juste là, à l'autre bout du monde, une bombe vient d'exploser dans le coeur d'un mec. Qu'est-ce que ça change pour toi ? Que dalle.

Ce qu'on oublie, en revanche, c'est que ce type à l'autre bout du monde, maintenant qu'il a une bombe à la place du coeur, on va tous dire qu'il a plus de coeur. Est-ce qu'on aura tort ? Non. Est-ce qu'on sera des connards ? Ouais. Et si tu crois que je me suis contredis, en disant que cette bombe comme coeur il s'en foutra ce mec, alors t'as rien compris. Toi, là, t'essaies de le comprendre, et t'y arrives pas. Son coeur il s'en fout, il en a plus, penses bien. Toi à sa place tu t'en foutrais peut être pas, mais une fois que c'est fait… Crois moi, moi j'ai un trou noir à la place du coeur. Et j'en rien à branler, t'as même pas idée à quel point.

Maintenant, regarde. Relis-moi, depuis les début, depuis mes premiers mots. Tu te sens comment ? Tu me comprends, tu me cernes ? Même un petit peu, tu comprends, tu crois ? J'ai peut être un truc à te dire, alors. Je t'ai peut être menti. Depuis le début. Et sur toute la ligne, en fait. Hypocrisie pour hypocrisie, on s'est bien trouvés toi et moi.


	2. Chapitre 1 - De l'autre côté du voile

Hey ! Voici le chapitre 1, qui a mis plus de temps que prévu pour sortir, mais il est là, c'est ce qui compte. Vous allez pouvoir voir Lovino un peu plus sincèrement, et suivre son quotidien avant que tout ne commence tout à fait.  
 _ **Petite précision utile : les dialogues font parti de la narration, mais je les ai tout de même mis en gras pour éviter la confusion. Et ils sont juste en gras, s'il y a des phrases en gras et en italique, alors ça n'est pas un dialogue.**_  
Bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, et n'hésitez pas à commenter, c'est une source de motivation incroyable pour les auteurs !

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 - De l'autre côté du voile**_

Salut, mon petit hypocrite.

Je suis à peu près sûr que mes derniers mots te sont restés dans la tête. Je t'ai menti, ouais. Je suis pas désolé, si jamais tu te demandais. Je mens à peu près tout le temps, mais je suis pas très bon, en fin de compte. Je suis même un peu minable, mais ça c'est pas très dur à deviner. Alors pas la peine de croire que t'es un génie.

Tu sais, au début, je voulais pas te laisser entrer dans ma tête, te laisser accéder à moi. Je t'ai laissé naviguer entre l'intérieur et l'extérieur, et si tu t'es pas noyé alors t'as le droit d'être là. Pas que j'en ai envie plus que ça, mais pas que j'ai le choix non plus. Tu continueras à lire, et à moi à penser.

Je pensais beaucoup de mes mots, plus tôt. Je pense toujours beaucoup de choses. Je pense, j'observe, comme détaché du monde, comme vu d'en haut. Comme si je voyais la vie à travers un voile teinté de noir, opaque. Je t'ai menti, quand je t'ai dit que j' _étais_. Je suis rien moi. Et quand je t'ai dis que je m'en foutais, je mentais aussi. Tu vois, quand tu montres que ça t'importe, ils peuvent pas s'empêcher de le détruire. De nous détruire, de me détruire. T'apprendras ça, mon petit hypocrite. Peut être que ma vie t'apportera quelque chose, et quand je crèverai, quelqu'un en retiendra quelque chose.

Tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ? Envie d'appeler à l'aide, les mots coincés dans ta gorge ? Envie qu'on te voit enfin, besoin de te cacher du monde ? Un paradoxe vivant, une énigme que personne ne veut résoudre, même pas toi-même. Tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ? Comme si c'était plus simple, plus utile, de comprendre la psychologie d'un personnage fictif, plutôt qu'ouvrir la porte de ton placard ? Moi, j'ai mis un cadenas sur la porte, et je prétends ne pas la voir. Je prétends _être_ , _être_ quelqu'un d'autre, de dur et froid et inaccessible. Comme ça, personne m'approche. Personne me touche. Personne me blesse. Technique infaillible, tu vois ?

Spoilers : ça marche pas.

En fait, ça empire peut être même les choses. Mais je changerai pas, moi, non. Je changerai jamais, je suis un cas désespéré. Ça m'a dérangé, longtemps. Maintenant, je me suis habitué. Je ressens pas grand-chose, si tu veux tout savoir. Souvent, même, je ressens rien du tout. _Vide_. Vide de sentiments, de couleurs, de talents, de chaleur, d'existence.. vide de vie. Mais ça aussi, on s'habitue.

 **Hol** **a** **!**

J'arrive même plus à lever les yeux au ciel. Je crois que je lui ai souri, un peu. Ou peut être que j'ai souri à moi même. Foutu espagnol. Le problème, la fêlure dans mon armure, l'erreur qui brise tout le plan et fait voler le voile en éclat. Évidemment, il a fallu que je m' _habitue_ à lui. Et avec ça je suis tombé bien, bien bas. Pas d'échelle pour remonter. C'est un désastre.

Je me suis assis à côté de lui, le cœur qui battait tellement fort, j'entendais rien autour de moi. Je déteste ça. Tu te dis _ah, mais il ressen_ _t_ _l'amour, alors il est pas si vide que ça !_ mais non. Tout ce que je sens, c'est l'angoisse, la peur. Et si il le voyait ? Je ne l'aime pas ! Et s'il me trouvait ridicule ? Je crois que je tremble. Et si je m'écroulais ? Un jour, ça sera trop, et je lâcherai.

Tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ? Comme si tous tes mensonges étaient gravés sur ton front, sur tes poignets, sur tes bras ? Comme si on pouvait voir à travers toi, briser tes murs, briser, briser, te laisser en ruine. Comme si t'étais dans un tribunal, jugé pour tes péchés, et d'un seul coup tu remets toute ta vie en question, parce qu'elle est presque plus à toi, presque juste aux autres, et toi t'es rien, toi t'es rien du tout. Tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ?

Une main sur mon épaule.

 **Hey, ça va ?** a demandé Antonio. Il avait l'air inquiet, j'ai vu. J'ai cligné des yeux, chassé mes pensées, l'ai regardé de travers. **Me touche pas** j'ai répondu. Il a sourit, en retirant lentement sa main pour la reposer sur sa cuisse. J'ai pas suivi le mouvement du regard, parce que j'en avais rien à foutre, et j'ai fermé les yeux.

Son sourire restait gravé derrière mes paupières. Mon petit hypocrite, si tu voyais son sourire. Plein de lumière. Plein d'espoir. Plein de tellement de choses qui me donnent envie de pleurer et de hurler et de rire.

Aujourd'hui, c'est pas un bon jour. _Putain non._

J'ai passé mes mains sur mon visage en calmant ma respiration.  
 _Inspire. **Retien** **s** **.** Expire. Inspire. **Retien** **s** **.** Expire. Inspire…  
_Quand j'ai enlevé mes mains, elles tremblaient encore, mais mon expression était neutre à nouveau. J'ai pas osé regarder vers Antonio – l'espagnol, c'est son nom – pour vérifier qu'il ne m'avait pas vu. Ça ne ferait qu'attirer son attention de toute façon. Puis j'en ai rien à foutre.

Hah.. Tu vois, tout de suite, c'est moins convaincant, hein ? J'essaie de me convaincre, moi aussi. Et ça marche pas très bien.

Soupirant légèrement, j'ai sorti mes écouteurs et mis ma musique. Fort, assez pour me couper du reste, mais pas assez pour déranger les autres. Sauf peut être Antonio, il est juste à côté. _Il est juste à côté._ Je préfère ne pas y penser.

Et puis… Tant pis pour lui. Qu'il parte. D'un côté, ça m'arrangerait. Puis c'est inévitable.

J'ai fermé les yeux à nouveau, appuyé ma tête contre le dossier de l'inconfortable siège du bus, et me suis laissé sombrer dans les paroles. Dans le rythme. Derrière mes paupières closes, des mots s'enchaînent, des explosions de couleurs et d'émotions, les seules peut être qui ne m'effraient pas. Qui me laissent les apprivoiser, et en retour je me laisse guider. Oublier. Partir ailleurs, loin. Loin de tout. Loin du monde, loin des mensonges, loin des _paraître_ et des sourires faux, loin des rires dissonants, loin des regards vides, loin...

 **Lovino ?** Une main sur ma cuisse, et j'ai bondi sur le côté. Je serais sûrement tombé du siège s'il ne m'avait pas retenu par le bras. **Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous, bordel ?!** j'ai gueulé en retour. J'ai enlevé un écouteur pour entendre sa réponse. Les gens tournaient la tête vers nous, alors je me suis senti rougir d'embarras. Je déteste attirer l'attention sur moi. Qu'on me force à mieux jouer, à mieux prétendre, à mieux faire semblant d'exister.

Je me suis raclé la gorge pour reprendre contenance, mais j'ai vu l'autre sourire. Il m'a lâché le bras, lentement encore, comme s'il avait peur que je bondisse et tombe à nouveau. Mais non, _une fois m'a suffit, merci bien_ …

 **Pardon, je ne voulais pas te faire peur !** il a dit avec sa voix calme, presque apaisante. **Tu m'as pas fait peur…** je n'ai pu m'empêcher de mentir. Il m'a souri légèrement, pas dupe, mais n'a pas commenté. Il est comme ça, Antonio. Il me rattrape et me laisse mentir et il dit rien. Juste, il sourit. Et j'ai eu envie de le frapper, de pleurer, de l'embrasser, de le haïr. Il a juste dit **on est presque arrivé** , et j'ai réalisé qu'effectivement, l'arrêt était à moins d'une minute. J'avais dû m'endormir à moitié. Comme d'habitude.

Soupirant encore, j'ai rangé mes écouteurs en remontant mon sac sur mes genoux, prêt à me lever. J'avais l'impression de rassembler tout mon courage avec, toute ma force, et j'ai eu envie de me mettre en boule et pleurer. _J'en ai déjà marre._ C'est pathétique.

Ma lassitude s'est renforcée dès le début du premier cours de la journée. Littérature. Ça m'ennuyait, comme bien souvent. J'ai jamais aimé ce cours, pour être honnête. Tu vois, je suis en Littéraire et j'aime pas la Litté. Ça résume bien beaucoup de choses sur moi. Je comprends pas pourquoi on étudie beaucoup des œuvres qu'on étudie. Y'a des livres, ils sont juste magnifiques, et parfois même certains qu'on étudie, mais beaucoup… Tiens, par exemple, Marguerite Duras ! _Un Barrage contre le Pacifiqu_ _e_ , t'aimes bien ? Pour moi, ça n'a pas de sens, ça ne veut rien dire. Pas besoin d'entendre le malheur des autres pour savoir que le monde n'est pas une utopie parfaite et merveilleuse.

Romancer la douleur, ça n'a pas de sens. Qui la lira ? Toi, je suppose, mon petit hypocrite. Besoin de croire que tu comprends les autres en lisant la vie d'un pauvre gamin qui ressent rien ? Bon sang, tu me fais pitié.

Comme je m'ennuyais à penser à toi, j'ai griffonné sur le coin de ma feuille, la tête appuyée sur ma main, et les cheveux qui tombaient sur mon visage cachaient efficacement mes yeux. J'ai eu l'impression d'être invisible, de ne plus exister. C'était à la fois tellement soulageant, et tellement oppressant. Rassurant et angoissant. Parle moi d'ambivalence !

Je suis gaucher, alors parfois je me cogne au mur, ou pire, au radiateur, et des têtes se tournent vers moi. On dirait qu'ils découvrent juste qu'il y a un radiateur dans la salle. Presque drôle. Puis on m'oublie à nouveau, et je continue de griffonner.

C'est comme ça dans la plupart des cours. Parfois, on m'interroge, et je rougis et me sens ridicule. Mais les autres ne disent rien, ne rient pas. C'est l'avantage du lycée. Au collège, on m'aurait pas loupé… Ouais, au collège, on me loupait pas. Maintenant, plus personne ne dit rien. Ou pas vraiment. Jamais en face, en tout cas, alors je peux prétendre qu'ils ne disent rien. C'est presque mieux, presque bien, presque tranquille.

 _Presque_.

C'est drôle, comme mot, ça aussi. _Presque_. Presque, c'est quand t'essaies de toutes tes forces, mais que ça marche pas. Quand tu montes quatre cent quatre-vingt dix-neufs marches, et que tu loupes la cinq-centième. T'y étais _presque_ , mais t'y es pas arrivé quand même.

Ça a été une main sur mon épaule qui, encore une fois, m'a sorti de mes pensées. Il fallait croire que je m'y perdais souvent.

 **Lovino ? Tout le monde est parti** a dit Antonio, et j'ai regardé autour de moi. La salle était vide, à part le prof qui rangeait ses affaires en prétendant ne pas nous entendre. Ils font tous ça, t'as remarqué ? Ils veulent pas qu'on leur parle, alors il feignent une surdité de convenance et attendent que tout le monde soit dehors. Dans le fond, on veut tous la paix.

J'ai dit **a** **h. Effectivement.** Puis j'ai feint une nonchalance totale en rangeant mes affaires, vaguement agacé de devoir bouger et changer de salle, encore et encore. Dernier cours de la journée, au moins ça, c'est positif ! L'idée de devoir rentrer à la maison, en revanche, m'a agacé, parce que ça aussi c'était fatiguant, et inutile.

Antonio est resté appuyé contre la table d'à côté pendant que je prenais tout mon temps, lui son sac sur son épaule, son stupide sourire aux lèvres, il attendait.

 **Tu peux y aller, tu sais, j'ai pas besoin d'un guide, connard** je me suis entendu dire.

 _C'était minable._

J'ai soupiré intérieurement, exaspéré par moi-même. Le connard en question, en revanche, il a rien dit, il a juste souri un peu plus et continué d'attendre. Comme si je lui avais dit _o_ _h, regarde, je crois que le pap_ _i_ _er-peint est beige._ Il parlait peut-être pas si bien français que ça, finalement. Je l'ai regardé une seconde de trop, avant de continuer mon rangement. J'avais vraiment juste envie qu'il me lâche.

 _Je me sentirai mal s'il le fait.  
_ _Mais au moins je me sentirai.  
_ _Et ça m'évitera d'y croire et de le regretter._

Il a pas bougé. Même pas un peu. Que dalle. Rien à foutre.

Alors je lui ai lentement dit **t** **u vas être en retard, tu devrais y aller**. Il a rit un peu, secoué la tête. **Notre bus n** **e** **sera pas là avant une bonne dizaine de minutes, on a le temps** il a répondu, et je me suis senti très con.

 _Que.. Quoi ? Mais de quoi il parle ?  
_ Ma confusion a du se voir, cette fois, parce qu'il a reprit en disant **i** **l est dix-huit heures, on a fini les cours.** Je me suis senti encore plus con en lui répondant **a** **h. Je le savais.**

Je me raclais la gorge, rougissant de mon malaise, alors qu'il me souriait gentiment. Sans savoir pourquoi, j'ai senti les larmes me monter aux yeux, et j'ai eu envie de pleurer. Putain mais c'est quoi mon problème ?! Je déteste cette situation, vraiment. Alors j'ai plus rien dit, et lui non plus. Je ne sais pas s'il m'a vu ravaler mes larmes, je regardais le sol pour ne pas voir ses yeux. Je marchais dans les couloirs, jusqu'à l'arrêt de bus, lui à côté, marchant au même rythme, sans un mot. _Jamais un mot_.

Alors pourquoi restait-t-il ?

J'avais compris, c'était le genre de personne qui avait besoin de parler, qui débordait d'énergie et qui la partageait avec les autres, qui était toujours très animé. Pourtant, ce soir, comme à chaque fois qu'il était avec moi, il était ce silence tranquille, patient, constant. Je me sentais presque triste à chaque fois que je descendais du bus à mon arrêt. Du coin de l'œil, je le voyais me sourire avec un petit signe de tête. Je n'y répondais jamais. Il savait que je l'avais vu, et il aurait rien de plus. C'était déjà trop.

Revenir à la maison, c'est toujours le soulagement et l'angoisse en même temps. Le soulagement, parce que je peux m'enfermer dans ma chambre et ne plus rien devoir à personne pendant quelques heures au moins. L'angoisse, parce que je dois sourire à Feli et Papi et dire que _oui, tout va bien, et toi, ta journée ?_ Et écouter dix minutes de leur vie dont je n'arrive pas à vraiment me soucier.

Ça m'inquiète un peu, tu vois, parce que je sais que je les aime, mais je m'en fous vraiment, et j'ai peur de devenir une pierre, un psychopathe, une saloperie sans compassion, et l'impression de n'être qu'un acteur désenchanté qui récite un texte qu'il ne sait même pas lire. Alors j'ai pris une grande inspiration avant d'ouvrir la porte, poussant le poids de mes cauchemars et de mes berceuses tout à la fois.

 **Lovi ! Comment tu vas, je t'ai pas vu aujourd'hui !** m'a demandé Feli, en me sautant presque dans les bras. J'ai repoussé son étreinte pour ne pas me blottir dans ses bras, et l'ai regardé en face pour lui répondre **b** **ien, comme d'habitude. Et toi, Feli ?** J'ai écouté d'une oreille alors qu'il me racontait qu'il avait vu son meilleur ami Allemand, et qu'il m'expliquait pourquoi le prof d'anglais était méchant. Je trouvais ça ironique, qu'il aime autant l'allemand -sans mauvais jeu de mots, vraiment, ça serait _tellement_ malvenu- et déteste autant l'anglais.

 **Eh, Feli, tu sais qu'à force de parler de cet Allemand, les gens vont finir par croire que t'es pédé** est intervenu Papi sur le ton de la conversation, alors qu'on s'installait à table. Je me suis raidi immédiatement, j'ai baissé la tête, et prié pour qu'aucun des deux ne le remarque. Papi a continué **m** **oi j'ai rien contre les pédés, hein, Feli, mais j'ai** **pas** **envie que tout le monde croie que mon petit-fils est une tapette, alors fais attention un peu quand tu parle.** Et avec ça, le sujet était clos. Si Feli était contrarié, il n'en a rien dit, et a changé de sujet joyeusement. Moi, j'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir, alors je suis sorti de la conversation, essayant juste de finir mon assiette le plus vite possible. Et surtout, ne pas répondre.

 _L_ _es mensonges._

Ils sont omniprésents. Même quand on essaie de dire la vérité, on ment, mon petit hypocrite. On ment tous, tout le temps, et bordel qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien. Jusqu'à ce que ça nous revienne dans la gueule, là bien souvent, on est moins fan.

 _Étrangement._

C'est dans ces mensonges que j'ai grandis. Comme tout le monde, vraiment, ma famille pas plus menteuse qu'une autre. Le poids des tabous, des non-dits, des mensonges, comme partout. Affreusement banal.

 _Tu sais moi, j'ai toujours voulu être cet_ _ **affreusement banal**_ _que je vois partout depuis que je suis gosse._

Je suis devenu un mensonge. J'ai même pas fait exprès. Si je disais la vérité… alors quoi, quoi ? Au mieux on arrêterait de me parler. Mais on ne me parle déjà pas. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose, mais ça me mettrait en danger.

Tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ? Comme s'il n'y avait que tes mensonges pour te protéger, que tout en toi était faux mais que c'était déjà mieux, mieux que d'être vu, que d'être blessé, que d'être rabaissé et rapiécé, mieux que de laisser une chance à ces enfoirés de te toucher, de te cerner, de te poignarder là où ça fait vraiment mal, là où tu pourrais pas te relever. Tu t'es déjà senti comme ça ? Comme un salaud insensible, comme un être dysfonctionnel, comme une putain de blague ratée ? J'ai même plus envie de rire de tout ça, et tu ne me répondras jamais.

Papi, c'est pas une mauvais personne, tu sais. Papi, il est comme toi. Il vit sa vie, il est normal, tout bien rangé, bien propre sur lui, il regarde des films tristes en disant _c'est triste_ et lit des vies comme la mienne en disant _maintenant je comprends_. Il comprend pas, mais il croit. On se comprend jamais, même pas soi-même. Tu veux pas qu'on arrête de mentir ? Des fois j'aimerais. Puis j'y réfléchis, et vraiment, ça vaut pas le coup.

 **Lovino, tu aides pour la vaisselle ?** _Fait chier._ **Non.** C'était pas une question, mais ça aurait tout aussi bien pu l'être pour moi. J'étais enfermé dans ma chambre pas moins de vingts secondes plus tard, et n'en sortirai pas avant le lendemain, dernière minute, pour chopper mon bus.

J'aime la solitude autant que je la hais. Et parfois, avec Feli et Papi, je crois que je me sens bien. Peut être parce que j'essaie de me forcer à paraître heureux, ou peut être parce qu'ils le sont, et que c'est contagieux. Les autres fois, avec eux, j'ai juste l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, d'être en noir et blanc, de regarder les couleurs sans comprendre. Je me sens pas à ma place, et ça me pèse, alors je pars sans rien dire. Je crois pas qu'ils s'en rendent compte. Tant mieux, sûrement.

J'ai pas envie d'expliquer. A toi non plus, je t'expliquerai pas, mon petit hypocrite. Tu vas lire et comprendre ce que tu veux comprendre. Moi, je veux pas comprendre. Moi je m'en fous. C'est déjà trop tard. Ça fait trop de bruit dans ma tête, j'aime pas ça, je suis fatigué. Je vais continuer à te parler. Comme si ça allait me détendre, m'aider à quitter cet état de conscience. Je vais partir vers le sommeil. Sans véritable désir de m'endormir, ni de me réveiller.


End file.
